


Envious

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Johnny’s a little jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: John doesn’t much like Ray spending time with someone else, to say the least





	Envious

John flicked his lighter over and over again as he watched Ray and Zari chat with one another. He could not exactly make out what they were saying, but he still watched with a scowl. At first the conversations the pair shared were brief at most, but they have slowly grown in length and depth, Ray leaving with a smile once the two of them part. John muttered a curse, not aimed towards anyone in particular as he kept flicking his lighter.

John tried his best to brush the feeling off, not daring to bring the topic up to Ray himself. They were relaxing in their room on the ship, no mission or dire problems requiring them for once. It was calming in a sense, even if they didn’t do much more than lay about and share lazy kisses. The peace was interrupted when Ray’s phone buzzed, pulling him away. “Who is it, mate? Some pretty bird you wanna invite to join us?” Ray laughed John’s comment off (with only a slight flush rising to his cheeks) before responding. “No, it’s just Zari. Needs me to help her with something.” The biting remark left before John could help it. “Hmf, bet she does. Always needing you to come and chat with her.”

Ray tilted his head like a lost puppy, John’s comment throwing him off. “What’d you mean, Johnny?” John bit out a small laugh, mocking and insincere as hell. “She’s always calling on you for help, for a chat. And you go runnin to her, mate.” The gears in Ray’s head finally clicked as he realized the answer. John’s glare when he chatted with Zari, not wanting the two of them to talk…John had never had a problem with Zari before, but since he had started going out with Ray he’s been- it suddenly hit Ray like a pile of bricks.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

John was now the one in shock, looking up at Ray with pink cheeks and slightly wide eyes. “Jealous? Why in the bloody ‘ell would I be jealous of…” The corner of Ray’s mouth tipped into a smile, leaning over John again. “Oh my god, you totally are. You’re blushing and denying it and everything!” John let out a weak chuckle, turning his eyes away from Ray’s. “You don’t see my face turning green with envy though, eh? Must not be jealousy.” Ray hummed before running a hand through John’s hair. “You’re making jokes, which you do when you’re embarrassed. Which means…” He lifts John’s chin up gently. “Means you are jealous.” John let out a muffled complaint before sighing, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he muttered. “Alright, I guess I’m- a little jealous…” Ray smiled as victory, pulling John against his chest gently. “If it makes you happy then, I’ll stay here and tell Zari I’m busy. Deal?” John closed his eyes for a second, seemingly considering some other option that wasn’t mentioned, before opening his eyes and smiling back at Ray. “Deal, squire. Now grab the blankets, it’s bloody freezing in ‘ere.”


End file.
